A Shield in a Family of Swords
by spririted-icewolf
Summary: My name is Tatete, I am just a tadpole who gets into a lot of trouble, not on purpose though. It was only a simple trip there and back. So why did it go wrong? And how did I become a ransome, and a threat, to my own planet and family?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Keroro Gunso fanfiction! Now to get the formalities and stuff out of the way. Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog, the author (whose name I have temporarily forgotten) does. Quick thanks to my awesome and talented friend who drew up a picture of the main character. Just go to and her name is Starchaser94, the title is the main characters name so keep reading and find out! Leave her a comment and tell her what you think, and here is the story.

Pururu

"Now sit still," The point of the needle barely presses into the skin of Tororo when Taruru comes bursting through the doors. Jumping at the sudden noise I accidentally force the needle of my syringe painfully into Tororo's arm. "Oops," Fainting from the sudden pressure he collapses into a twitching mass. "What do you want Taruru?" turning I swing my weapon/medicinal utensil over my shoulder and let it rest there.

"Uh…" he looks from Tororo to me then back before composing himself. "Lt. Garuru isn't present and he has just been requested at the school by the principal."

"Great, well I'm busy here so you'll have to go take care of it." I reply with a sigh and wave him away.

"Yes, I'll go right away." As soon as he leaves I walk over to the limp body and lay him on the table.

"She's lucky Garuru isn't in now, this has to be the third time this week." Chuckling I inject a liquid into his head to help with the shock.

Taruru

Walking out of the base I turn a right onto the street and head towards the small craft. Stepping up on top of it I start the engine and quickly take off. Hovering above the ground I turn sharp corners and soon the school comes into sight. _I wonder what she did this time; it's amazing how many fights she gets into in a single week._

Turing off the craft I step off and walk into the Keron School for Young Learners, or for short KSYL. In the field to the right young tadpoles run around in a game, while others march into the weathered building. Taking a quick breath I enter the building.

Tatete

Picking up my book on Keron History I run out the door and down the steps into the grassy field. Currently we are studying History, but after today's test we will start learning about Pokopen. Walking towards a tree with a shady spot below I reach down and adjust my belt, which has started to fall down. Whispers drift over to me from a group of boys, the same group who is determined for me to leave the primarily all boys class. I attempt to ignore them, but they get louder and closer.

"Hey, where are you going?" I tilt my head but continue on my way. Then a brown and pink boy steps in front of me, blocking my way.

"Um, excuse but you're in my way." I glare at him, my brows falling into place making me resemble my brothers even more.

"Am I? I thought we would talk a bit, like about the test or maybe about a traitor." His muddy eyes lock with mine and I almost shiver, almost, if it wasn't for that silly pink circle around his eye, and his little pink tail. But since I'm stressed on the test I just want to get by.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you better get out of my way." Sensing them surrounding me I just stand my ground and glare at their 'leader' in front of me.

"I saw you yesterday, at the protest, you traitor." That makes me freeze, my breathing stop, and my eyes to widen in shock before I shake it off.

"I am not a traitor."

"You are a disgrace to your family name, you betray your brother down their conquering that worthless planet. You don't deserve to call him your brother." He sneers at me as he gets right in my face. Glaring, I throw my book at his face and send him backwards a few feet.

"I am not a traitor to my home or to my brothers. I am at this school to become a soldier of the Keron Army. What I do after school is none of your concern." I start to walk away when he gets up and jabs me roughly in the back. Falling to my knees my book skitters to the ground at the feet of a blue keronian who makes no attempt to help.

_Crap, I forgot that he is the best at hand-to-hand combat, this'll be fun. _Standing up I brush a clump of grass from my shoulder before whipping out a hand. Unfortunately he catches it and throws me to the ground, and then steps back for his blue friend to continue what he started.

An evil grin spreads on his face as he places his hand palm up in the air. An orb of energy starts to form and begins to spin as it gains more power. Smirking, he releases the attack right at me. Scooting back I go to my last resort, even though brother told me never to use it outside of training. Reaching for the pocket on my belt I unlock the clasp, "Shield," _I might be too late_, "Absorb!" _Oh no!_

Opening my eyes I look past my arm and see my shield, a black wall eating up the orb of energy. With a sigh of relief I stand up, more confident in my power. Looking through my shield I see the disbelief on the face of the group members, but the leader glares at me with fury. Smirking, I begin the final process of absorption when my shield shimmers. _What-what is going on? No not now, darn it._

With the attack successfully absorbed I feel its power flowing through me, but as the shield starts to turn into a red it flows back into it. "Quick get out of the way!"

"What is she screaming about now?"

"You think she gave up?" Standing there like idiots they don't notice the change in my defense, how it is no longer a defense but an offensive tool. Reaching out a hand I grab the edge of the shield and try to push it back into its container. _It's useless; the attack I absorbed was to strong._

My attackers start to see the change, and my struggle against my own weapon. With a last final breath I use all my strength and start to move it. Trying again I feel it start to shrink, but instead it explodes violently. The gang of boys and I get thrown back by the blast as sharp fragments violently cut those in their way. Recognizing the red shards as parts of my shield I gasp.

_My shield, I lost control again. Brother will kill me. _Closing my eyes I land heavily on the ground as the bits and pieces of red turn to silver and collect in my pocket._ Footsteps, who is that-_

"You again? I should have guessed." Looking up I see the principal of the school motioning for me to get up and reluctantly I let him herd me into the building.

Taruru

Pushing open the door I see the maroon girl, her ears silver and odd black spots that weren't there this morning, sitting tall in a chair. Hearing the door she looks back to see who it is, I hear a sigh of relief as she finds out that it isn't her brother. "Don't be so relieved yet," I growl at her and her head drops, but only to look at her belt which is coming loose.

"Aw, PFC. Taruru, glad that you could make it. So I guess that her brother was unable to be here?"

Taking the seat next to her I nod, "Yes, he had business to attend to."

"I see," the principal folds his hands on his desk and pauses before continuing, "Well I really don't want to spend the time to explain every detail that happened but basically there was an explosion and when I went out to inspect I saw her in the middle of it."

"It wasn't my fault I-" she bolts up, angry but I cut her off.

"Sit down shinpei!" startled she drops back down into the chair, anger boiling in her eyes. "So is that all? She just caused an explosion?"

He wears rectangular glasses that start to slip down his face, "No, there were other boys there but they are in the infirmary now."

"Are they the same ones that always 'happen' to be there?" the doubt is clear in my voice and I see Tatete's eyes light up.

"Yes, they have been bullying her-"

"Bullying me! If I hadn't pulled out my shield I would be the one in the infirmary fighting for my life!"

"Tatete!" I whip my head around snapping at her, glaring at her but she just glares right back into my eyes before moving her gaze to the wall. Leaving my gaze on her I stand up and look to the principle, "Thank you contacting us, I will take it from here."

"But I," he starts to argue with me but thinks better of it and just nods as I leave the room pushing along Tatete in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone! I am Tatete Shinpei, shinpei stands for new recruit if ya didn't know. So here we are, finally to chapter 2 of my story. I mean seriously, it took the author what…almost a year to get this far? I know her excuse is that she had a brain fart and had no ideas but what about me! I got so bored with just one- Ah! What's that thing over there! Uh, I gotta go, read the story 'til I get back 'kay? 'Kay, bye!

Pururu

Smiling at Tororo as he leaves after waking up I sigh and sit down as soon as the doors close behind him. "Sigh, I wonder if Taruru had any luck at the school." Standing I walk quickly through the door and enter the communications room just as two Keronians enter through the door on my left. One tall and blue with annoyance written on his face, and the other small with the symbol of a shield on her and covered in messy splotches of black. "I was wondering what had happened to you guys." I say with a chuckle in my voice. They both look at me with a sharp glance which only makes me want to laugh more.

"Is Lt. Garuru back yet?" his voice dropped to the floor in frustration as the young keronian slouches in a chair.

"No, not yet. You'll have to call him over the comm." Walking forward I type a command into the computer. After a second a screen pops up showing Tororo surrounded by his screens. "PSC. Tororo, contact Lt. Garuru and bring him up on the comm. Room screen."

"Of course, right away." His face turns slightly to the right as he focuses on a different screen. Another screen appears for us to see with an old keronian on the other side.

"Garuru Platoon," he nods his slightly in a greeting for underlings but a small maroon keronian catches his eyes and he stares intently at her. "Aw I see. Well Lt. Garuru isn't here, he just left."

"Well that's-" I hit Taruru with my shot and turn back to the screen.

"Thank you Sir," bowing to him the screen turns off and I stand up straight. Preparing to leave I hear a whisper from behind me.

Tatete

"Taruru that's not very nice, Pururu-sama isn't old, not my aunt either." I suppress an evil smile as Taruru's mouth falls open as he stares at me shocked.

"I-I didn't say that. Stop making things up shinpei!" he yells at me but it just works against him. Pururu turns around and is now next to Taruru, that weird look in her eyes every time someone calls her old. With their attention fully encased I start to make my escape.

"Taruru, do you really think I'm that old?"

"What? No I never said that!"

"You liar!"

"No, no I swear, I swear I didn't say that! Ah Pururu-Chan wait,"

"I'm not old!" A puncturing sound is followed by a thud as he hits the ground.

With the doors firmly closed behind I start to race through the halls searching for a sufficient place to hide. Flashing catches my eye and I skid to a stop. Walking back to a door that slides open I walk in to a room, to find no flashy things. Disappointed I sulk into the hall and start to walk slowly around. Finding my room I walk in and trudge over to the window. Collapsing below it I lift my head to look out as I see a large craft stop in front of the base and a purple dot step out of it.

"Garuru!" jumping up I run back into halls and descend from the 4thA floor to meet him on the first. Sliding into the kitchen I see him in front of the door and run to him. "Brother Garuru!" jumping on him I give him a big hug that I always give him, and he hugs me back just as usual. When he puts me back down on the floor I have to look up at him since the top of my head only comes to his eyes. Uh oh, he looks angry.

"So, can you explain to me why the army leaders alerted me that Pururu called them looking for me? And why you are covered in ash?"

Oops, should've washed first. I look down at myself and see that my white belly is now a shade of grey while the maroon parts of me are almost three shades darker. Grabbing my ears I pull them down in front of my face, the usual silverish grey is now a dull and ugly grey and black. Sighing I hang my head limply, as he starts to lead me to the comm. room. Great, now I'm going to lose my shield. I drop my hand and it rests on the pocket that holds it.

As we enter the room he pauses as he sees Taruru, who had just woken, arguing with Pururu while Tororo watches the scene from the scene. When Tororo sees Garuru he chokes on the snack that he was eating and sits up straight. Pururu and Taruru freeze, her needle inches from his head.

"Lt. Garuru, your back." they both stand to attention before they see me.

"Hey wait, how did you-" Taruru stutters as he sees me by Garuru's side. I stick my tongue out at him as Garuru shoves me from behind; picking me up by my belt he carries me to a chair and drops me in it. Taruru's and Pururu's mouth drop at how obedient I am acting from earlier. I don't argue with big brother, either of them, but Garuru's the tougher one. Stuck in my own world I don't notice who he is talking to until a familiar voice comes through the speakers. I almost fall out of my seat in surprise, Father!


	3. Apology

Hello everyone, here I am with my long overdue update. Except this isn't a chapter. This is my apology to everyone who has probably given up on my updates, and I deeply apologize. My life has recently spiraled out of control and lately I've been very angry, most of the time I don't even know why. But what I do know is that I cannot and will not write any of my Fanfics when all I feel is rage. I have my ideal for each story and none of them are lead by rage. Thankfully I am starting to move away from my issues and coming to terms with them. No I am not depressed there are just people and situations in my life right now that I have to move past and basically ignore until I get out of high school in 2 years. So for now all of my current Fanfics are on hold until I can properly write them. So please forgive me. One story however, a new one, I plan to start. This one is centered on rage and anger as well as helplessness and sorrow. My goal with this is to try and get through my own issues while accomplishing something. So again, thank you for your patience and I am sorry for the longer wait, but I hope that this story will be somewhat entertaining.


End file.
